


For every door that closes...

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Reilor [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, Injured!Finn, M/M, Reilor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I promised - I'm going to keep this shipping alive!</p>
    </blockquote>





	For every door that closes...

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised - I'm going to keep this shipping alive!

Breaking down in Sami's arms was relief and embarrasment at the same time. But it wasn't the first time Finn was crying like a little baby in the arms of his best friend.  
Sami was always there. He always would be.  
“Can I stay with you?“ Finn asked, tears still running down his cheeks. Eyes red and puffy.  
“Of course...“ Sami kissed the forehead of his best friend. Like he always did to comfort Finn.

Roman had no plan on where to find Finn. It seemed like Finn was gone. Gone for months. Breaking up whatever they had. Slowly Roman started to realize what Finn said. That is was over because he was injured. That Finn broke up with him because he thought Roman himself would do it.  
It was breaking his heart. It really did. Finn was more than just his toy or his slut. More than just a sub he was using. No, Finn was more. Roman could feel his heart beating faster everytime they saw each other. And it hit the samoan outta nowhere but he knew Finn was feeling the same way.  
Now it was up to Roman to clear things up. To make it work. 

Sami was holding Finn, laying in the hotel room. Listening to everything Finn said.  
“I don't know, Sami. I really don't know. This can't work out. I'm seriously injured. It is going to take months to get back. And for Roman it was just... just about the sex stuff.“  
“Are you sure about that?“ Sami asked.  
“Yes... uhm.. I don't know.“ Finn felt the tears coming back. “But I was talking about the thing we had and the only thing on his mind was the title?“  
“Miscommunication, my dear.“  
“You think so?“  
“Yeah.. But I guess now it's time to sleep. At least rest for a bit.“

Roman was angry. He still haven't found Finn. It was time to talk to Seth. Knocking at his hotel room. As soon as his former brother opened it he stepped inside. Seth closed the door, already in his sleeping clothes, yawning.  
The samoan slamming Seth against the wall, forearm pressed against his chest.  
“You little fucker!“ Roman was whispering but Seth knew that whispering was way more dangerous than screaming. “You did that on purpose, am I right?“  
“No...Roman.. I swear to god. This was just a god damn accident!“ Seth whining. “I am so sorry. Believe me. Please. I wanted this feud. I wanted to get my hands on that title, yes. But not like this!“  
Roman moving his forearm up, pressing it against Seth throat. “Tomorrow we both are going to be at Finn's side when he wakes up. You'll have to apologize to him! It is his dream you just crushed!“  
Seth's eyes watering, unable to really breath until he nodded. Roman let go of him.  
“I am sorry Roman. I know you love him.“ Seth whispering breathless.  
“You know me too well, fucker.“ Roman burried his face in his hands. 

Finn had an early fight to catch. With just round about an hour of rest it was horrible. The pain in his shoulder nearly killing him.  
Leaning his head against the cold window, looking into the clouds. His life was going down. And he was about to drown in his despair. 

Roman and Seth took the next flight. Seth was shaking the whole time. He was never the one to apologize. Never able to find the right words. So he took out some paper and a pen, starting to write down his thoughts. What he wanted to tell Finn.  
Roman just watched him. He knew Seth long enough to know why he tried to write everything down. Seth was a hell of a smack talker in the ring but outside he wasn't able to speak out what was on his mind. That was the reason Seth had written years ago.

Sometimes it was a pretty good thing to be kind of famous. They got the permission to stay at Finn's side after the surgery. It was already evening as Finn's eyelids started to move. A few minutes later he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Roman. A soft smile appeared on Finn's lips.  
“Roman...“ Finn's voice was raspy and sleepy.  
“I'm here..“ Roman still holding Finn's hand, gently pressing.  
“But... but why?“  
“Because I don't want to lose you just because of that stupid injury. You are important for me, Finn. In more than one way.“ The samoan leaning down, his lips gently sealing Finn's.  
Both of them could feel it. This tingleing on their lips. The butterflies in their bellys partying hard. 

Seth, standing out of Finn's view, stepping up. He coughed. Roman breaking the kiss, giving Seth this 'one wrong word and you'll need a bed like that for yourself'-look.  
“Hey.“ Seth sounded nervous. The small piece of paper in his hands. He expected to be yelled at. Or something similar. But Finn smiled at him.  
“Hi.“  
“I am sorry, Finn. I really am. I know you won't believe me. But this was a stupid accident and if I could I would trade myself with you. I know that title meant everything to you. And you deserve it! I have so much respect for you. Continue the match with this injury... I am here to say I'm sorry.“  
Finn still smiling at Seth. “I believe you, Seth. It was an accident. We were too close to the barricade and I raised my arm to high... It is what it is..“  
“You're not mad at me?“ Seth asking is disbelief.  
“No. This is what life is all about. Making mistakes, fight, get back up... You should know that, Seth.“ 

“Can I have a minute with Finn alone?“ Roman asked and Seth left the room.  
“You broke up whatever we had because you thought I would end it, right?“ Roman couldn't even look Finn into the eyes.  
“Yes. Roman, it's okay. Really. I'm out of action for a long time.“  
“Finn, stop it. You're not. You are still there. I can fly over everytime and we can spend time together. This isn't about me being your dom and doing every kinky thing that comes to our minds. This is more. And I know you're feeling the same.“ Roman bit down his lower lip. “I can't lose you, Finn.“

A kiss. Filled with every ounce of love Roman had. A silent promise to stay by Finn's side. No matter how long his shoulder would take to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it... even without the kinky stuff ;)


End file.
